dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Diaochan
Diaochan is one of the many female protagonists of Highschool DxD: Jester of the Gremory Clan. She is the descendent of Diaochan, one of the Four Beauties of ancient China from the Chinese novel Romance of the Three Kingdoms. Appearance Diaochan is a beautiful young woman with a some-what voluptuous figure, long black hair, with hazel-gold eyes. She usually wears Kuoh's female uniform with the customary Kuoh Academy girls' school uniform, along with black calf-length socks. During breaks her attire consists of a black kimono, with blue accents. The kimono features a red interior and waist. Personality Diaochan acts like a princess and responsible co.leader despite her young age. However, she still has a childish side to her, like when Asuna called her flat. She also tends to be amused in smile when she sees something interesting things and new to her sight as it seen when she is amazed by Uther's Twilight Dragonaut Scale Mail armor. Powers & Abilities Demonic Power: Diaochan has all the powers and abilities common to Devils, including the power to cast spells. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Diaochan is a master hand-to-hand combatant which she uses along with her Rook trait allowing her to overpower many enemies. In Volume 12, Diaochan's skills improve, allowing her to fight off the mass-produced Evil Beasts and Gods. Enhanced Strength and Defense: Diaochan boasts a lot of physical strength and defense, a standard of the Rook. She can use this strength to lift heavy objects with ease and use them as projectiles. With her defense, enemy attacks have been known to bounce right off of her, including light-based weapons that would seriously wound or kill a regular Devil. Immense Speed: Diaochan possesses impressive speed. When combined with her Touki, her speed increased to a point where it rivals Sköll's god-speed and Koneko's enhanced senses. Enhanced Senses: Thanks to her Nekomata heritage, Diaochan naturally has heightened senses, such as the time she was able to smell Ko Fritz Haber while he was hidden in as typhoon of thick fog. Transformation: Diaochan is able to shapeshift to hide and regrow her cat ears and three tails to appear more human whenever she wants. Regrowing them grants Diaochan her natural Nekomata abilities, like her ancestors possessed. * Bell Fan Shrine Mode: In this mode, Diaochan can temporarily make herself grow older by gathering the nature-based ki and chi from her surrounding and synchronizing it with her Touki. In this form, Diaochan can use Nekomata’s power at will, intadem with her magic. * Dragon Sacred Shrine Mode: Due to her spending a lot of time with Lilith and Ryurui, Diaochan has gained the ability to change into a white and black-hair form that gives her a great increase in her powers (Kuroka described her power being similar to a Sacred Beast). In this form Diaochan gains a pair of dragon wings (one white wing and one black wing) and four more tails, in which Ryurui compared three of them to dragon tails. Senjutsu and Youjutsu User: Having Nekomata heritage, Diaochan is able to use Senjutsu and Youjutsu but she is still learning under Koneko. By taping into Senjutsu, she gains control over the flow of life energy and greatly enhances her physical attacks. * Touki (闘気): Diaochan covers herself in an aura of ki, drastically increasing her strength, defense, and speed. By Volume 12, she has surpassed Koneko in terms of speed and strength. * Kasha: Diaochan can summon multiple big wheels that is covered in white flames that have the power of purification and healing. Flight: Being a Devil, Diaochan can use her wings to fly. Equipment Unnamed Staff: Diaochan wields a unnamed staff which she uses for combat. She also can infuse the staff with ki, to shoot balls of ki-fire out and create blades atop the tip of the staff. 'Banana Palm Fan '(芭蕉扇, Banana Pāmu Fan): One of the Five Treasured Tools of Taishang Laojun (The Grand Supreme Elderly Lord). It has the ability to generate all five of the basic elemental chakra natures. To do so, the user need only say a mental command, which produces substantial amounts of the desired element when the fan is waved. Diaochan was gifted it by the Golden Horned King and the Silver Horned King, to allow her to face Grendel. Trivia * Her birthday is January 31st. * Diaochan likes hot milk and noodles. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Devils Category:Uther Pendragon's Peerage Category:Dr Drumkit Category:Fanon Female Characters